The ultimate war
by killabran
Summary: A war between good evil and everything in between.. I will put any character if u request it and tell me what his abilties are...
1. The misterious statue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. I can't you who own them because it's too long. So on with the story.

1,000 years in the past

"In a bloody room, you could tell there was a massive war, the ultimate hero is demolished. The hero was in a stone trapped in time, his name was Kratos." **A Deep Scary Voice said viciously**

5,000 years later

"Wow a statue! I better tell Roll about this one." said some blue mechanical robot as he dashes back to his base.

"Roll you gotta come quick! I think I found something" The blue robot said hastily.

"Megaman what is it this time ?" Roll said in an angry manner.

"I found some kind of human statue; I want you to help me do some scientific mutation to him so I could talk to him. I never got to know that many humans." Megaman (the blue robot) said excited.

They run as fast as they can to where Megaman saw the artifact)

Roll trying to keep up with megaman "SLOW DOWN! I cant keep up with you! Why are you so anxious?"

"I just want to see him alive. You know I always wanted to find an artifact like this. Why cant you just hurry!" Megaman said hastily.

"Are we almost ther…" Roll said as she was interrupted

"Alright we are here, finally" Megaman said with relief.

"Where is it megaman I do not see it?" Roll said as she was confused

"I don't understand it was right here!" Megaman said with shock.

"I think you are just seeing things; you must be crazy there hasn't been a regular human on this planet for years." Roll said this in disbelief

"NO! I swear they were here! Where could it have went?" Megaman said with complete anger.

Chapter 1 is finished and I would like to know how I did

Chapter 2 will come as soon as I get one post because I need a tip and I am going to make the tip happen (yes there will be a lot more mysterious characters like the DEEP SCARY VOICE) and yes that is a character


	2. So much confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. I can't you who own them because it's too long. So on with the story.

"Ha ha ha ha! How clueless are these mortals, how don't they know that this is the god of war." A mysterious woman with wings and a red dress said as she hides in a volcano.

"We are only 4 months away from total destruction. When Kratos wakes up in 2 days a true war will begin and not even I Ultimecia could predict the end." Ultimeca said with a loomed voice as she just watches some mysterious characters take the Kratos statue.

"Wow we begin racing and then we end up crashing into this peace of junk huh Knuckles?" A blue hedgehog said in confusion and anger.

"Well I know this has to be something important I saw this in one of Dr. Robotnik's important list to do before getting killed by sonic list right before we stormed through his base and killed him." Knuckles said discreetly

"Well I still don't think this is worth it to carry this on our own, besides I didn't even know about this place before I stepped into that weird transporter thing that took us here. We were just suppose to race why knuckles, why?" The blue Hedgehog said in pure anger

"I just want to bring this back for some tests jeez sonic take an easy. I know how that transporter got there anyway and it is not called a transporter it is called a universe and time alternator. Why can't you get anything right sonic, sometimes I think you are the speed and I am the brains even though I would have toasted you in that race if my universe and time alternator wouldn't have been activated." Knuckles said with anger and laughter

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Well what is it here Sonic and Knuckles. I was wondering how they got here. Oh well they won't pose a threat as long as Megaman doesn't tell Axl and Zero about what they saw." Ultimecia said as she watched Sonic and Knuckles sprint along to where they activated the transporter.

(Mean while as Megaman and Roll are searching for the statue)

"Megaman, Roll what's going on?" A red guy with a Z Sabor said

"Wow! What a surprise Zero what are you doing here I thought you were at the base still?" Megaman said with happiness and confusion.

"Well I decided to follow you guys because I was bored you know after we beat Stigma and all what else am I going to do. Ohh I brought Axl along with me." Zero said

Ahhh wow like my luck! Ultimecia says as she floats out of the volcano, This may get dirty.

Chapter 2 done

Chapter 3 reviews will do it like I say give me a description of the person and I will put it on here…

What to expect from chapter three probably a fight with ultimecia


	3. All Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. I can't you who own them because it's too long. So on with the story.

CH.3

"Let's just get out of this place and head back to the stupid alternator!" Sonic said with anger, we don't know anybody on this planet or if there is anybody on this planet.

"Alright, lets just get out of here with the statue before we get into trouble, I can sense an evil presence on this planet." Knuckles said

(Meanwhile Ultimecia is watching Megaman and his friends talk)

"Why did Zero have to follow them and Axl too? Ohh well I could handle them, but it is not them I am worried about. This is going to be bad but here we go!" Ultimecia said with anger

(Ultimecia floats out of the volcano and heads towards Megaman and still watches them talk)

"Hey, since you are here I have something to tell you, Roll doesn't believe me though. I found a statue. I uploaded this into Roll's memory but she still didn't believe me. Let me upload what I saw to your memory". Megaman said

(The picture loads into Zero's and Axl's memory)

Beep, Beep. Memory transferred.

"Ahhh NO WAY MEGAMAN!" Zero said with disbelief

"Axl what is wrong?" Megaman said as he was looking at Zero's and Axl's nervous face

"This is the GOD OF WAR, KRONUS. HOW COULD THIS BE? This is impossible! He was supposed to be vanished in time. Nobody knew where or when he would show up again, they just knew that when he was found a huge war would break out between good, evil, and everything in between. Only about three people know why". Axl said as he was shaking with nervousness.

"This could only mean that a war will break out agai…." Zero said as he was interrupted

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, Megaman, Zero and Axl." Ultimecia said as she is hidden from Megaman, Zero, and Axl's view.

"What is that?" Megaman, Axl, Roll, and Zero said hesitantly.

"It is I Ultimecia. I can not let you four get away. It seems like you all know about Kronus. Only me, Kronus, and two other people are supposed to know this." Ultimecia said with laughter and nervousness.

"Why don't you explain your self, so called Ultimecia? Who are you, Why are you here, why did Kronus show up here, how did Kronus get turned to a Stone Statue." Megaman said with anger.

"Ha Ha Ha! Well if I explained all of that it would ruin the fun now wouldn't it." Ultimecia said as she was laughing.

"Well if you won't tell us who you are then it seems like we are going to have to beat it out of you. Ready Guys!" Megaman said as he charged up his X buster.

"Right!" Megaman, Zero, and Axl said as they got ready to perform there ultimate attacks

"Roll go to base we will meet up with you later." Megaman said as he finished charging up his X buster.

"Ha ha ha ha. Its time for a real fight then." Ultimecia said with laughter and nervousness for some reason

(Megaman, Axl, and Zero all surround Ultimecia as they were done charging up there best attacks)

"Well this should be interesting." Ultimecia said as she laughed.

"Ready Attack!" Megaman, Zero, and Axl said together as they let loose there ultimate attacks.

KABOOM (a big explosion let loose)


End file.
